Silence
by MsCrayon
Summary: The fingers entwined in Natsu's hair flexed and pulled sharply, making his breath whoosh out suddenly. That was her breaking point.


**Hi guys!**

**I decided to publish this one-shot I wrote some time ago due to a friend of mine that kept hassling me to do so (She always reads my stories and apparantly loves them) so I thought, why not give it a try! ^^**

**It's my first time publishing a story and I hope you like it! **

**Let's go!**

* * *

**Silence**

Natsu's fingers treaded lightly across her sensitive skin, fluttering and teasing as he tried to make her laugh. She wasn't going to give in though. Her lips were glued together as his efforts increased. A couple of fingertips soon became a couple more, and then one hand became two. The gap left between her top and skirt-exposing that bit of skin that Natsu was determined to tickle—grew wider as he pushed the fabric of her shirt up a little. Her small bellybutton was now visible to all those who dared to look.

He smirked, knowing that she was close to breaking. Any minute now, he'd hear her shrieking laughter and he would grin happily, knowing that he was the cause of her laughing outburst. They'd had many moments like this—just the two of them hanging out in her room—and every single time, by the end she was rolling off the bed laughing at something he'd said or done. However, this time she was being more stubborn than ever. She absolutely refused to giggle even a little bit. It was entirely disheartening to see that she was growing immune to his tickling abilities. Of course, he had his ways to remedy _that…_

He shifted, moving so that the next time he exhaled, it was right above the strip of skin he'd exposed earlier. He watched her stomach muscles contract as he breathed out slowly, tickling her senses with a touch of warm air. She squirmed, trying to worm her way out of the situation, but his hands were planted firmly on her hips. They held her still long enough for the feeling of his mouth—so close to her, yet not quite touching—got to her. Now she was squirming to get closer to him, to feel his lips caressing and worshipping her bare skin.

The mood was changing now, becoming more intense and fiery, but Natsu still had only one goal in mind. He could tell by the way she was moving that she didn't want to be teased anymore, but… what fun was that, really?

Now his lips were skimming ever so gently, pressing lightly onto her navel. He could feel her arms lifting so that her very own fingers could grip his hair tenderly instead of clutching the bed uselessly. She was urging him on in that irresistible and silent way of hers, the invisible plea for his surrender hanging in the air around them. Natsu had always been good at ignoring things though. He concentrated on ghosting over her flesh with his breath, his lips, and the tip of his nose. His hands, which had been motionless for a while, began to move as well.

Soon enough, she was feeling the effects of his ministrations. Her toes curled and she glared at him, realising finally that he only had a one-track mind these days. Unlike most men, he wasn't interested in getting in her pants. No, Natsu wanted to _tickle her_.

The oxygen in her lungs began to bubble up and warn her of an oncoming laugh attack. She fought it with all her might. It just wasn't fair how he was able to do this to her all the time. On a regular basis, she was subdued by his unique methods of persuasion. Last time he had cleverly averted a fiasco by offering to give her a massage. She had been absolutely _furious_ at him all day long for commenting negatively on her hairstyle. And then just like that, he was back in her good books… all because of those damn magic hands the dragonslayer possessed.

She didn't want to inflate his ego even more by giving in to him. She could refrain from laughing, right? It shouldn't be too hard, after all... he was barely even touching her! Those feeble strokes were so amateur, she would have laughed at them if she wasn't so busy not laughing. Oh, wait… was Natsu using his teeth now? A light grazing sensation made her breathing hitch unexpectedly. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes and her throat hurt from forcefully repressing her physically powerful urge to let loose and laugh until her stomach cramped from laughing so much. The fingers entwined in Natsu's hair flexed and pulled sharply, making his breath _whoosh_ out suddenly.

That was her breaking point.

What started as a minute giggle escaping the prison of her lungs grew wildly into boisterous, rowdy and overall unruly howls of laughter. Completing the image by crying tears of hysteria, Natsu reveled in a job well-done. He now felt accomplished; his good deed for the day was done. The utterly freeing sensation of laughing without restrictions was intensely electrifying. She could feel it cleansing her body; purifying it. There was nothing as comforting or wholesome as having a good laugh.

Natsu chuckled along with her, not able to resist that infectious sound she used to express amusement. Her laughter eventually died off, leaving behind a comfortable, easy silence. One that was delicate and fragile. Words would only shatter it into thousands of tiny pieces that would take days and weeks to piece back together in order to achieve such a silence again. Even the unyielding, twenty-four-seven traffic had been calmed and muted by such stillness in the atmosphere.

She sat up and crawled over to Natsu, climbing in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, holding him to her closely. He murmured against her shoulder, closing his eyes and relaxing. A long day was coming to a close now. Sunset illuminated the silhouettes of the couple and their embracing figures.

Alone in the room; alone in the silence.

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia needed nothing more.

* * *

**End! I would really appreciate it if you could leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! If this one does well, I will probably upload some other stories of mine aswell. But we''ll see!**

**Thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
